Unleashed Power
by Isis976
Summary: Sequel to Hynemas in Balamb. Quistis, Seifer and the rest of the gang return to Galbadia to stop terrorists from taking over the presidential buidling but this chain of events will unleash a horrible secret within Quistis


**Unleashed Power**

"If we dock here we can accomplish two things." Seifer Almasy said as he pointed to the map of Galbadia on the strategy board. "Number one we can sneak in unnoticed as the dock is well hidden and rarely used. Number two this dock is connected to the underground sewerage tunnels. This information was provided courtesy of Miss Rinoa Heartlily. These tunnels connect to every building in Galbadia. Providing we go the right way we can sneak into the presidential building."

"And after that?" Squall questioned.

"Hey we only left an hour ago." Seifer snapped. "You're lucky that I could come with this in that amount of time."

"Seifer how many tunnels lead into the building?" Quistis asked.

"According to the specs I downloaded from the military net there are five. Three are blocked off, one leads into the janitors supply room and the other one leads into Phoenix's office. Our best bet is to split up into two teams to ensure that if one is caught the other can go on and carry out our mission."

Zell raised his hand. "Do we have a plan of action yet or are we just going to barge in all guns blazing?"

"Oh that well I kind of hadn't thought about that."

"Good Hyne." Selphie muttered.

"We could contact the GSF." Quistis suggested. "They're the best we have and on par with SeeD. They should be of great help."

"The GSF?" Irvine questioned.

"The Galbadian Secret Forces." Quistis explained. "When Phoenix came to power she took the most highly trained elite soldiers from the Galbadian army and formed a squad of troops that had also been given espionage training. They're very good."

"How do we contact them?" Rinoa asked.

"Normally they are under the control of the president but since this is an emergency situation all control of the government and the military falls to me and Seifer. We will send out the emergency signal and have them meet us in the secret passage. They'll know what to do."

A few hours later in the afternoon, the GSF squad had assembled in the underground passages when SeeD came to meet them.

"General Alamsy, President Trepe." The squad captain saluted them.

"Captain Toledo." Seifer saluted back. "Your men are ready I assume?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. How many troops are in your squad?"

"We have thirty men including myself at your disposal General."

"Good. Allow me to introduce these SeeDs from Balamb Garden. Commander Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartlilly, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kineas.

Now the plan is this. Half the squad will go with acting president Trepe, Zell, Rinoa and Irvine. The rest of you will come with me, Selphie and Squall. Quistis's group will secure the surveillance center so that we can keep an eye on everything. My group will travel up the secret tunnel and get to President Williams. Once we have assumed her safety the Galbadian army will be contacted and they will be ordered to storm the building. Any questions? No? Good! Let's go!"

As the squad and the SeeDs divided into two groups Seifer ran to Quistis and said, "Be careful Quisty. Don't take a chance if you don't have to okay?"

Quistis smiled. "I know. You be careful too okay?"

"I will." He kissed her. "See you in a bit."

"Alright people lets move out."

Quistis' team came out of the tunnel entrance into the medium sized janitors supply room.

"Quietly now." She ushered them all inside. "Lieutenant Hayes. What are your scanners picking up?"

"From the data I'm getting," The young woman replied. "There would appear to be approximately ten people on this level and more on the upper levels but I can't tell how well armed they are."

"That should make things interesting." Irvine commented as he loaded his gun. Rin got any sleep spells?"

"A few but not enough to take them all out."

"What about a stop spell?" Quistis suggested. "I've already got more than enough and if anyone looks on surveillance it will just look like they're standing guard."

"Yeah that might just work."

Five minutes later the team crept out into the floor, carefully avoiding the cameras and snuck into the surveillance room.

"Hey what are you doing here?' The guard demanded. He was rewarded with a gunshot to the head.

"Nice one Kineas." Zell remarked.

"Thanks." The cowboy replied.

"GSF troops stand guard." Quistis ordered. "Zell move the body. The rest of you help me locate Seifer's team."

"Are you sure about this Seifer?" Squall asked. "We could be walking into a trap."

"We won't know until we get there moron. Aren't convert operations fun?"

Squall rolled his eyes.

"So what is our plan anyway?' Selphie asked. "What if this tunnel leads into our death?"

"The tunnel leads into a secret room next to the president's office. From there we can see everything in the next room. We can blow the wall and rescue her."

"Besides the fact that she's the president of Galbadia why's she so important to you anyway Seifer?" Squall demanded.

"She's the reason that me and Quisty are together." His answer came; saying no more.

"I understand."

"Sir." The captain said. "This is the entrance but we can only fit three people in the room at a time.

"I'll guess we'll just have to go in there and do this ourselves." Seifer said. "Very well captain. Once we blow the wall, I want you and your men to follow us inside. Understood?"

"Yes General."

"Squall, Selphie go in first. The walls are sound proofed so don't worry about making noise. Lieutenant Troi pass me the charges." As he was passed the explosives, he looked at the men. "Once you hear the boom it's time to go."

"Yes Sir!" They snapped in unison.

"See you real soon."

After climbing into the room Seifer set the pack of charges on the ground.

"Isn't dangerous to blow something up when we're still here?" Selphie asked.

"Don't worry. The charges are designed to blow outwards and knock down the wall. They won't hurt us." Seifer replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Not entirely."

Once he had finished placing the charges Seifer spoke into his comlink. "Captain Toledo prepare to move in thirty seconds."

"Yes General."

Seifer unsheathed Diablos' curse. The weapon seemed to gleam in the darkness of the room.

"Hang onto your lunch.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The wall collapsed with a great thud.

Once the dust had cleared Seifer could see who was responsible for all of this.

"You!"

"Quistis I think we got something." Rinoa called from her monitor.

"My god who's that in there?" Quistis demanded as she spotted a tall dark haired man who looked very familiar.

"Hey I know him." Rinoa said. "That's Vinzer Deling's son. But he's supposed to be dead."

"Not dead enough apparently." Zell muttered. "What the hell does he want?"

"Revenge for the death of my father." Stefan Deling with a maniacal gleam in his eyes and a gun in his hands. "You'll be first Almasy and then that bitch Edea."

"So this was a trap?" Seifer demanded.

"Bingo."

"Where is president Williams?"

"Oh she's fine. Just out for a nap." Stefan gestured towards Phoenix's unconscious form. "When she wakes up you'll be dead and in a short time so will the sorceress."

Stefan took Diablos' curse from its owner. "This is very nice. I think I might keep this."

"I'm glad you approve."

"What in Hyne's name is he doing to my boyfriend?" Quistis snapped. Her voice suddenly became inhuman and more like a demon. "HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

A field of blue energy swirled around her. Bolts of electricity irradiated from her. Her skin was translucent, making her veins appear with power flowing through them instead of blood.

"QUISTIS STOP THIS!" Rinoa shouted through the chaos. Then she vanished.

"Oh no." Rinoa said with panic in her voice. "She can't be!"

"Any last words Almasy?" Stefan asked as he held Seifer's gunblade to his throat.

"Fuck you Deling. Your father was better off dead."

Stefan snarled. "So are you." He raised the gunblade above his head.

"STEFAN DELING." Quistis shouted as she teleported into the room. "Back the hell away from him and drop the weapon. NOW!"

"Who the fuck are you?" He demanded.

There was no trace of humanity in Quistis eyes, which had gone from blue-sky eyes to hollow blue flame. "Sorceress Quistis Trepe." She raised her hand and summoned the reaper.

The reaper appeared behind Stefan Deling with his huge sword and slashed him right through his back.

"DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Quistis screamed as the Reaper slashed with his sword again and again. Blood splashed everywhere all around the room, making the office of Phoenix Williams' a crimson tomb for Stefan, son of Vinzer Deling.

When the job had been done the reaper disappeared and Stefan fell to the floor a corpse covered in blood and gore.

"Quisty!" Seifer ran to his love. The aura of power faded around her and her eyes became a normal color again.

She turned to look at him. "Seifer." She whispered and collapsed.

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay on that one. My hard drive crashed and I lost a lot of stuff. Including the time it took me to fix it and start the story again it took a lot to get this story going. I apologize to anyone who was reading the series as I wrote it.**

**I'll also apologize for the slight mention of blood and gore but it was necessary to bring out the story of what was going to happen to Quistis.**

**The next story will involve Quistis trying to deal with her new powers. Stay tuned.**


End file.
